callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ju 'Ranbak Tribe
This Article, the Ju 'Ranbak Tribe, was written by Gruntijackal, please feel free to edit this fiction without the writers permission. The Tribe The Ju 'Ranbak Tribe was a tribe which lived on an Island in the Pacific. They were a very spiritual tribe and race. The Tribe consists of two-hundred soldiers and three-hundred villagers living on a short town on the island of Palu 'ak. Palu 'ak was eventually discovered by Japanese and American troops which lead to the Tribe trying to protect themselves. The Town: The Town of this race is known as Jukinf. Jukinf contains a Library (with few books). A hunter's shack and a hunter's club. Several houses for people to live in. Two Altars in the garden area and a Temple next to the River of Palu 'ak. There is also a royal mansion made of white, soft marble. The Mansion holds the King Hemin 'ukil of the Tribe. Arrival of Japan: On August 23rd, 1942, the Japanese discovered the Islands and set up small camps outside the city hidden inside the marshy jungle. The Tribe considered greeting the Japanese. In doing so, they were greeted by the Japanese. Even though they couldn't fight as well as the Japanese, the tribe soldiers were given Arisaka Bayonets and small pistols such as the Colt. The Tribe then thrived in hunting Animals and in return for the generous favor, provided the Japanese with shelter and protection. The Captain of the group- Shin 'shin- carefully planned out a treaty and an alliance between the Tribe and the Japanese army and Navy. Two days before the signing, the Japanese were halted in their tracks. Arrival of America: Two days before the treaty signing, the Americans had discovered the island. The Camps of the Japanese by then, had died out and were covered in moss and tree branches; the Americans didn't see the base. Two Tribal warriors carrying Arisaka Bayonets witnessed the American's arrival. Greeting them, the guardsmen brought them back to the camp while the Japanese rested. The Americans trusted also and gave them MP42 s, Flamethrowers and Steilhandgrenades. The Americans later returned to their shelter. Two Days later, at the signing of the treaty, Americans were in the crowd. Realizing the Japanese were trying to ally with the tribe, a Sniper climbed up a dark, palm tree. Aiming at the Captain, the Sniper waited patiently. Just before the Tribe Master signed the treaty and alliance, the Sniper fired, killing the Captain instantly. The Japanese of the crowd turned around to see a sniper jumping out of the tree. "Banzai!" two of them called as they charged the sniper with bayonets. The Tribes men- quivered in fear- ran away from the battlefield. However, some of them didn't make it. Destruction: The Tribe had watched in horror as the battle in the seas and on the ground commenced. Unknown to the Americans and the Tribes, two Japanese Zeroes flew above the island and swerved to the left. Firing up the engine, the zeroes went lunching bombs and crashed into the houses, burning half of the town. The Americans began to choke as the fire surrounded the area. Some Japanese were also killed in the incident. In a matter of twelve hours, the fire had burnt the whole town to a crisp- killing all of the tribesman.